bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Mashirao Ojiro
|romaji = Ojiro Mashirao |alias= |birthday = May 28 |age = 15 (First Appearance) 17(Final Exams Arc, Current) |gender = Male |height = 169 cm (5'6") |weight = |bloodtype= O |hair = Blond |eye =Black |quirk = Tail |status= Alive |family = |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |teams = Team Shinso |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= 7th |debut= Chapter 8 |debutanime= Episode 5 |image gallery = Yes |voice = Kosuke Miyoshi (Anime) |eng voice = |birthplace = |fightingstyle = Close Combat}} |Ojiro Mashirao}} is a student at U.A. High School from Class 1-A training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Mashirao has blond hair, very small black eyes, a muscular build, and a large tail with a hairy tip. Unlike most students, he wears silver-colored sneakers instead of brown shoes in his uniform. Mashirao's Hero costume is a white karate-like outfit with a partially furred collar and a hole behind for his tail. During the Provisional Hero License Exam Arc, his costume had a slight upgrade, and it now includes navy blue finger-less gloves. Gallery Mashiro Ojiro Profile.png|Mashirao's manga profile. Personality Mashirao has a very calm and noble attitude as well as a very deep sense of dignity, which prevents him from accepting results that he doesn't feel were earned with his own abilities. He is also described as a hard worker. Along with a strong sense of dignity, Mashirao can be described as sheepish and bashful, not very often enjoying the spotlight and being easily embarrassed. However, has also been shown to be very sweet and humble, as he is a very caring and empathetic person when it comes to the emotions and well-being of other people. He is also very sensitive and soft-hearted, having his feelings be hurt very easily, such as when he is called "plain," as it upsets him to an extent. Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat: Ojiro mostly relies on hand-to-hand combat during battles and given his epithet, it can be assumed that he is a highly capable combatant. He also makes use of his Quirk during close quarters combat. Quirk : Mashirao's Quirk gives him a strong, sturdy tail. He is incredibly adept at using it, having demonstrated creative abilities, such as whipping it down against the ground to give himself a speed boost. Stats Battles & Events Battle Trial Arc *Shoto Todoroki & Mezo Shoji vs. Mashirao Ojiro & Toru Hagakure: Lose Final Exams Arc *Mashirao Ojiro & Tenya Iida vs. Power Loader: Won Trivia *Mashirao's U.A. data is as follows: **Student No .6 in Class 1-A. **Ranked 7th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. **Ranked 8th in Class 1-A's Grades. **Ranked in the Top 42 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. Originally ranked in the Top 16, but he forfeited his participation before the final challenge. *In the First Popularity Poll, Mashirao ranked 14th. *His name contains the kanji for , , , and . *According to his profile in Volume 2, he likes martial arts. *His hero costume bears an uncanny resemblance to 's Farming outfit in . *With his birthday taking place in late May (two days before Yuga's), Mashirao is the second oldest student in Class 1-A, as everyone was 15 when they started U.A.'s school year in early April. Quotes *(To the audience of the Sports Festival) "I know this is a great opportunity. And I know how stupid it must seem to throw it away... but this final tournament... everyone else made it here by their own strength. Yet I'm standing here, and I don't even know how or why. I just can't take it." References Site Navigation pl: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Mutants Category:Characters from Tokyo